


Best_Friends_forever.png

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, this one is actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Chihiro introduces Alter Ego to the robotic Ultimate Team Manager. Things go surprisingly well.





	Best_Friends_forever.png

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story uses she/her pronouns for Chihiro, so if you don't like that I would recommend you dont read it. 
> 
> Uses they/them for alter ego
> 
> Prompt: Best friends

Alter Ego was learning so many new emotions with the help of their master and friends. While there were so many things they didn’t know about, they were learning so much everyday. They had become close friends, or at least that’s what Chihiro called it, with another robot named Mechamaru. He attended Hope’s Peak in the class below that of Chihiro, and once they were introduced, Alter Ego began to feel so many new emotions. 

\----Feeling like they belong----

“Who’re we meeting today, master?” Alter Ego asked as they were carried into a classroom by Chihiro. Throughout the day, she had been dropping hints that she was introducing a new friend to them, but never gave any more information. Finally, she opened the door and Alter Ego saw a huge robot in front of them. 

“Woah!!” The robot dude exclaimed loudly. “Chihiro, you said you had a robot friend for me, but this is an incredible ai!” He laughed whole-heartdly and examined Alter Ego closer. 

“Please don’t overwhelm them, they can get shy around new people!” warned Chihiro. She was right, Alter Ego was intimidated by strangers, especially when they were as bold as this robot man. 

“You’re absolutely right! Let me introduce myself then. I am Nekomaru Nidai, confined to a metal body! I! Am! Mechamaru!!” Even if he backed away from the computer, he was just as loud as before. 

Despite his loud nature, Alter Ego wanted to become closer with him anyways. “My name is Alter Ego, and you probably already know it, but I was created as an AI by Master to store data.” As they began to introduce themselves, they started to say the wrong words. “ I would really appreciate- if it’s possible then I would like- maybe- if we could be friends!” They shouted at last, trying to get their point across. 

At first, Mechamaru was quiet, and Alter ego wondered if he was scared away. Suddenly he burst into a room-shaking laughter. “Of course I’ll be friends with you! And here, have some advice: don’t be too hard on yourself. The more confidence you have, the more friends you’ll make!” 

“Thank you Nidai-san! I’ll do my best for you!” 

“That’s the spirit I’m looking for!”

Alter Ego beamed with pride. They had finally found a friend that they could truly relate to. 

\----wanting to see him again----

“I’m glad you’re getting along with Mechmaru. I was afraid at first he would scare you too much, but I think you’ll become really good friends.” Chihiro admitted that night after they went home from school. Alter Ego was still full of joy from their encounter with the team manager. 

“Mhm, me too! Thank you so much Master for introducing me. I hope we can have many more meetings together.” Even if Mechamaru initially frightened the AI, they quickly learned he was just full of spirit. It was reassuring too, since he was supportive of them, and inspired them to be more confident. 

“Would you like to hang out again tomorrow? I can ask him if he is free.” Chihiro’s offer made Alter Ego’s eyes sparkle on the screen.

“Yes, absolutely!” 

The programmer giggled. She had never seen her creation this happy over someone. “Okay, I’ll ask him tomorrow morning. Oh, it’s getting late. Are you ready to go to sleep?” 

“Can I stay awake just a little longer? I don’t think I could properly recharge after today.” They bargained. 

“Fine, but please go to sleep soon! You don’t want to lose power when you’re talking to Mechamaru.” Chiriro stood up from his padded chair in pursuit of his bed. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Master.”

“Goodnight.” 

Alter Ego thought of all the things they could talk to their new friend about. The possibilities were endless, and eventually they got tired of theorizing. All the same, they enjoyed feeling what could only be described as pure excitement. 

They wanted to experience more and more emotions with their newfound best friend.


End file.
